1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable electronic devices and, particularly, to a foldable electronic device with a conveniently openable cover.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, foldable electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) are appearing in abundance, and consumers may enjoy the full convenience of high technology anytime and anywhere. Foldable electronic devices are liked by a wide range of consumers because of their small size, novel design and ease of storage. Use of a foldable design can also avoid accidental activation of keys/buttons of the electronic device during transportation/storage.
One kind of typical foldable electronic devices opens automatically through a button activated release. Foldable electronic devices usually consist of a hinge assembly that connects a body with a flip cover. The hinge assembly includes a control member, a cam, a shaft and an elastic member. The control member is connected to a button. When the button is pushed, the control member is released. The cam then rotates relative to the shaft of the hinge assembly under the elastic force of the elastic member. In doing so the cam causes the flip cover of the foldable electronic device to rotate with it. Thus, the foldable electronic device opens automatically. However, the button of this kind of foldable electronic device can easily be activated accidentally whilst being carried in a bag or in a pocket, and accidental activation of the electronic device itself can result from this.
Therefore, a new foldable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.